1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a wedge connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,588 discloses a wedge connector having a wedge with a side which projects out of an open side of the C-shaped shell. Copper wedge connectors are often used to make connections in ground grid networks. A copper wedge connector is designed to provide a reliable system connection. The system consists of Copper wedge connectors, an installation tool such as the WEJTAP™ tool sold by FCI USA, Inc, and a power-booster. Copper wedge connectors use a copper alloy wedge that is power-driven between the main run and the tap cables locking them into a “C” shaped copper alloy spring-body. The spring body maintains consistent pressure throughout the life of connection to ensure reliability during severe electrical and climatic conditions. The wedge's wiping action combined with factory installed contact aid, such as PENETROX™ PEN “E”, can provide superior contact integrity. The wedge is automatically locked onto the spring-body by a skiving action produced by a lance at the forward end of the WEJTAP™ installation tool.
In order to install this kind of connector on small wedge connectors, such as WCR-C size connectors sold by FCI USA, Inc., the use of an auxiliary platform is required on the installation tool. This platform is only needed for small connectors. The use of an auxiliary platform involves additional steps during the installation process. During these steps there is a latent risk to make mistakes affecting the final assembly; resulting in defective connections and/or low performance. Present designs available on the market use the platform indicated.
There is a desire to eliminate the need for use of the auxiliary platform when connecting small size wedge connectors. There is a desire to provide a system which can stablely support a wedge connector on an installation tool without use of an auxiliary platform. There is a desire to reduce the steps required to install small size wedge connectors and reduce latent risk to make mistakes affecting the final assembly; resulting in less defective connections and/or less low performance connections.